legostarwarsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:501.Legion
Benutzer:501.Legion/Archiv 1 Bilder Hi ich helfe auch und wenn ihr bilder braucht schreibt mich an ich besorg sie für euch =) --MrThanks14 14:23, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Und hab ich es gut gemacht? ich hab gearbeitet =) vorallem bei anakin und Darth Vader MrThanks14 15:54, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Super! Hast dir richtig Mühe gegeben! reg. ich kann mich nicht REGESTIEREN!!!!!!!!! : Ok, danke für die Fehlermeldung! Könntest du das Problem etwas ausformulieren, damit man nachvollziehen kann, was nicht funktioniert, z.B nach einen Klick auf "Registrieren" kehre ich auf den Hauptbildschirm zurück. Sobald der Fehler behoben wurde, werde ich dich informieren. Bitte auch mit "~~~~" signieren! 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:52, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) seiten he , 501.legio wie kann ich einen linknamen in eine seite einfügen? so das der name blau ist : Interne Links werden mit z.B "Lego Star Wars-Wiki" (wird zu Lego Star Wars-Wiki) und Links zu anderen Seiten mit "http://www.google.de/" (wird zu http://www.google.de/). : Du kannst auch mit "Suchmaschine" den Linknamen ändern (wird zu Suchmaschine) : und bei internen wir noch ein Strich dazwischen gesetzt: "Hauptseite" (wird zu Hauptseite. : Viel Glück http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:02, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) online Wie viele nutzer sind in disem wiki außer uns (Obi-WanGT) noch?? : Schau dir diese Seite an. 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:28, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) autor wie wird man autor des manats ? wann ist die nächste verleiung ? Was sind die kriterien : Bitte Beiträge signieren!!! (mit vier Tilden: ~~~~). : Die nächste Verleihung findet am kommenden Montag statt. Autor des Monats wird man mit einer guten Rechtschreibung (und vor allem eine richtige!) und fünf Auszeichnungen zum Artikel der Woche! Wenn mehrere Autoren zur Wahl stehen und gewisse Kriterien erfüllen, findet eine Wahl im Forum statt. 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:51, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kannst Du ? Könntest du meine artikel markieren ? die seiten die eich erstelt habe sind unten auf meinem profil. ich will autor des manats werden : Wenn du dich in Groß- und Kleinschreibung verbesserst und noch ein wenig mehr Erfahrung hast, dann vielleicht! 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:48, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) admin ein admin ist nicht mehr akktiv wählen wi mal nen neuen : Wir haben doch einen Admin ^^ Mich! 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:48, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ??? Warum ist Bbbk immernoch ein Admin? Er ist doch schon seit Jahren ofline!!! : Ich habe dieses Wiki adoptiert und besitze keine Bürokraten-Rechte. Wenn Bbbk doch einst wieder hier aktiv arbeiten sollte, darf er seine Rechte weiterhin verwenden. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:58, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) the clone wars Währe es in Ordnung wen ich die Seite Star Wars The Clone Wars Staffel1 und Staffel 2 Schreibe? Mit einer Liste der Folgen , der Lego Figuren und die in der jeweilligen Staffel vorkoomen sowie einer Liste der Sets? Obi-WanGT : Gerne http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Du kannst gerne deine eigene Bewertung einfließen lassen! Du sollst bitte mit vier Tilden unterschreiben: ~~~~. Dadurch wird automatisch ein Link zu deiner Seite hergestellt und hinten dran die Zeit deines Beitrags geschrieben! Also einfach mal am Ende deines Beitrags "~~~~" schreiben! (Aber bitte nur auf einer Diskussion!) 501.legionDisku To-Do 13:02, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Geschafft Ich habe die erste Staffel erstellt: Star Wars The Clone Wars Staffel 1 Star Wars The Clone Wars Staffel 2 ---- Den Film werde ich nicht erstellen Obi-WanGT 13:44, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 3343 He, ich kannst du den Namen von 3343 Star Wars in 3343 Star Wars #4 ändern??? Danke : Du kannst das auch: Auf das Pfeilchen rechts neben "Bearbeiten" kannst du den Artikel verschieben! 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:57, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Die Hundertste Ich habe heute die 100te Seite im Wiki erstellt. Schau mal rein Kampfdroide. Obi-WanGT 19:20, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Brav http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Immer weiter so http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184630/vereins/images/a/ad/Help.gif 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:49, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Jahresseiten Ich schreibe heute die Jahresseiten 2002, 2003, 2011. Könntest du Asajj Ventress überarbeiten??? Danke Obi-WanGT 13:42, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wann?? Wann wird die Wahl zum Artikel der Woche (Autor des Monats) vortgesetzt bzw. gestartet? Obi-WanGT 19:01, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC)